deadrisingwikifandomcom-20200216-history
DRW World's Most Dangerous Trick
The World's Most Dangerous Trick is a mission in Dead Rising 2 and Off the Record that involves a pair of psychotic magicians who capture several people to practice their magic tricks. They are attempting to be the most famous magicians, even if that means killing a helpless girl. Chuck arrives at Atlantica Casino's theater to find two magicians. They then ask for a volunteer. Roger then brings out a tied up woman and they attempt to impress "everybody" by sawing her in half. The trick didn't go as planned and Madison is killed. Chuck exclaims that they killed her, with Reed thinking Chuck is criticizing their work. Reed thinks Chuck can do better so Roger brings Reed a Rocket Launcher and Roger pulls out two magician swords and they attempt to kill Chuck. After they are defeated, Roger crawls to a dying Reed, and then pulls out Reed's dagger and stabs him multiple times, killing him. Roger exclaims how he always wanted to "do that" (kill Reed) and then happily succumbs to his wounds. Chuck receives the combo card for the rocket launcher. Battling the Magicians A good tactic at first is to run from Roger who will attack you with his Magician Swords. Reed will eventually fire his rocket launcher twice. One shot will stun Chuck, the other hits Roger. Use the opportunity to attack Roger while he is blinded. Repeat the strategy until Roger is dead, then strafe around Reed and get close to hit him. It is possible to sneak up on Reed, if you do you can knock him down temporarily. Another tactic is to isolate Roger from Reed, by either following him as he runs away after an attack or by luring him away while he tries to attack Chuck, using the outside slots as a barrier from Reeds rocket launcher. Since Roger is the weaker of the two he can be killed in a few hits using a spiked bat. Once Roger is dead, continue to use the slots as cover from Reed. Once Reed fires his shots, run in and hit him twice, dodge, and hide behind the slots again. Repeat until he is defeated. If you stand close enough to Reed, he will always attempt melee attacks. Watch out for his charging attack (as it's particularly damaging), one way to avoid is stand near the end of the slot machines or any other barrier and moving to cover as he approaches. When hit by his attacks, every other time Reed will taunt you by bowing and saying you are a great assistant. Strike him while he is caught off guard. Alternatively, Chuck could go for Reed as a first priority, as running out of the showroom will cause Roger to make hit and run attacks with large intervals, making Reed an easy and vulnerable target on his own. Chuck can jump on the rocks above the mermaid pedestal in the showroom, then get up onto the rafters above the casino. Reed can then easily be killed with any gun as he cannot hit Chuck with the rockets, and Roger won't follow him up with the swords. If at any time Chuck needs health, retreat to the nearby bar. Conveniently there is a blender so mix drinks to prevent Chuck from getting sick from alcohol. There are pineapples on the counter and couch, and beans near a cardboard box in the bar. The beans mixed with alcohol will make a Repulse. While by the bar, Roger and Reed will not follow, so just worry about zombies as Chuck heals up, then return to the fight. Another strategy is to kill Roger (the way does not matter) then play ring around the rosy with Reed and the slot machines. When Reed ponders where you have gone, hit him with a melee weapon (does not matter the weapon). Continue until Reed is dead. Mission Dialogue :Dialogue of the mission in the Off the Record game files. All text may not be actually used in the final game. Trivia :''See Madison Lainey for differences between Dead Rising 2 and Off the Record. *Roger's magician swords and Reed's rocket launcher re-spawn in the theater. *The music that plays during the fight is "Switchback Detroit 2000" by Celldweller. *When Reed uses the Rocket launcher, it can stun Roger for a short period of time. *The duo may be based off of the magic duo Sigfried and Roy, due to the outfits and nature of their performances. *They may also be a reference to Penn and Teller, as Roger does not talk much and lets the louder Reed act as the leader. * In the PC game files such as missions.txt this mission is called "magicians". The weapons reward are called "FireworksBazooka_reward" and "MagicianSword". Video Gallery File:World%27s_Most_Dangerous_Trick.png ReedDeath.png|Roger killing Reed File:dead rising World's Most Dangerous Trick (10).jpg File:Dead rising World%27s Most Dangerous Trick (11).jpg File:dead rising World's Most Dangerous Trick (2).jpg File:dead rising World's Most Dangerous Trick (3).jpg File:dead rising World's Most Dangerous Trick (4).jpg File:dead rising World's Most Dangerous Trick (5).jpg File:dead rising World's Most Dangerous Trick (6).jpg File:dead rising World's Most Dangerous Trick (7).jpg File:dead rising World's Most Dangerous Trick (8).jpg File:dead rising World's Most Dangerous Trick (9).jpg File:Dead rising dangerous trick 50000 bonus.jpg|50,000 bonus ;Items found in items.txt File:Dead rising cine magic arm.png|cine magic arm File:Dead rising cine magic blade.png|cine magic blade File:Dead rising cine magic cart.png|cine magic cart File:Dead rising cine magiciancloth.png|cine magiciancloth References Category:Dead Rising 2 Missions